A new toa?
by gamingal
Summary: It's my first bionicle story yay Gali has a vision could it be the coming of a new toa? please read authors note in last chapter
1. The vision

this is my intro so it is meant to be short and yes it isn't supposed to make sense yet

sorry if i spelt turaga wrong

* * *

Gali awoke in her hut to the sounds of Ga-koro, the matoran going about their daily business and Gali could hear the sound of trickling water in the background so Gali got up and walked out of her hut. The sun shone down on her as she walked through the village she was headed towards the shore. The ocean was clam she sat on the beach, the female toa sighed things had got boring since they defeated the makuta she realised that even though keeping the island of Mata-Nui safe was dangerous it had been, in a strange way enjoyable. Gali decided to meditate to pass some time. Gali was sat in a dark cave and on the wall the was a map, she looked closer and saw that it was a map of Mata-Nui then suddenly a bright light appeared and landed at the top of mount Ihu and spread across the island the island shone brighter than the lightstones in Onu-koro. Then all of a sudden the light turned black and the only light left was the six lights that represented the toa however the darkness put out the lights one by one until there was only her light left Gali then heard a laugh that sent a shiver up her spine. At that moment Hahli was walking across the beach and saw toa Gali, as she approached the meditating toa Hahli realised that Gali was mumbling and was shivering. Hahli put her hand on the toa's shoulder "toa Gali?" asked Hahli. Suddenly to Hahlis surprise the toa let out a scream Hahli jumped backwards Gali fell back Hahli could tell that Gali was unconscious and rushed away to find turaga Nokama.


	2. Kokoro

I'm not dead whoo and this is gonna be a Kopaka/Gali story because I think they are a good couple don't you? by the way I'm I the only 13 year old girl who likes bionicle? yes oh well

* * *

"Gali" said a familiar voice; Gali opened her eyes to see Turaga Nokama stood beside her. "Finally your awake" said Nokama with a sigh of relief "We were getting worried about you" 

"What happened" asked Gali as she sat up so she could see where she was. Gali was sat on Turaga Nokama's bed and in the room with her were Turaga Nokama and Hahli. "Well, Hahli saw you on the beach but when she approached you screamed and became unconscious" explained Turaga Nokama. Gali then remembered her dream _maybe it was a vision from the Great Spirit _thought Gali "Thank you for your help but I'll be okay"

"Are you sure?" asked Turaga Nokama

"Yes" answered Gali "I must leave now I need to go to Mount Ihu"

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Nokama

"I will tell you when I return but for now I urgently need to get to mount Ihu" said Gali and with that she walked out of the hut. Gali remembered the light in her dream; it had landed on mount Ihu. Gali was also using this as an excuse to see one of her brothers, Kopaka, who she had grown rather fond of, she drifted from her thoughts and found her self at the waterside. Gali jumped into the water and swam in the direction of Ko-koro.

Hours later Gali climbed out of the water exhausted from her journey, she had made it to Ko-koro. The first thing she needed to do was find Kopaka so that they could search for the source of light in her dream. As she approached the gates of Ko-koro the guards stopped her "I am seeking toa Kopaka" said Gali

"Well we haven't seen Toa Kopaka for hours" answered the guard

"Do you know where he might be?" asked Gali

"I'm afraid not, sorry" answered the guard

"Thank you for your help, bye" said Gali. Gali decided to try and find Kopaka on her own. It was freezing cold out in Ko-koro but Gali was a not about to give up she knew that she needed to find Kopaka so he could guide her to the peak of the mountain.

Gali's strength was failing she had been exhausted from her journey to Ko-koro and hadn't had time to rest. "Kopaka" shouted Gali she was beginning to lose hope the cold was getting to her she wasn't sure how long she could hold out. She felt as if the life was being drained from her all she wanted to do was sleep she couldn't hold out any longer she fell to the ground and her world faded the last thing she saw was a dark figure approaching her and then nothing.

* * *

tis a cliffhangar I like them 


	3. At the peak of the mountian

I forgot to mention that this story is set after mask of light but they have not gone to Metru-nui and won't not in my story anyway I also forgot the disclaimer so here it is

I do not own bionicle or any of its characters

thanks 4 the reviews enjoy

* * *

Gali awoke staring at the roof of a cave she wasn't sure how she had got there but she was sure she was about to find out. Gali sat up she was sat in the entrance of a cave and over in the corner sat a familiar face. The Toa of ice walked over to Gali and offered his hand to help her up she accepted trying not to blush as he took her hand in his Kopaka was as emotionless as always "I found you out in the snow, you were freezing and mumbling my name over and over" he told her, his voice was cold and uncaring.

"I was looking for you" she replied "I needed your help"

"Well you have found me congratulations" said Kopaka with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "What did you want me for?" he asked

"Well no one knows these mountains better than you do, so I need you to take me to the peak" Gali replied

"Why?" asked Kopaka

"To be honest I'm not too sure but something is going to happen up there according to my…" Gali paused she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about her vision or dream she didn't even know if it meant anything.

"According to your what?" asked Kopaka

"It doesn't matter, now could you please show me to the peak" answered Gali getting a little annoyed at all his questions.

"Since you asked so nicely" answered Kopaka coldly "Follow me" he said leading her out of the cave. It seemed like they had been walking forever through the icy wasteland of Ko-koro. Throughout the journey Kopaka didn't talk to Gali she new he wasn't the social type but couldn't he just talk to her? Was it too much to ask?

Kopaka knew Gali was getting annoyed with him he couldn't help it, he was always annoying because he didn't communicate as much as the other Toa but he felt strange whenever he was around his sister. He was lost in his thoughts and nearly fell off of the edge of the mountain he pulled out his sword and stopped Gali from falling "I think I might have took a wrong turn" said Kopaka slightly embarrassed "no, you think!" replied Gali annoyed he had nearly let her fall to her death.

One hour later the pair finally made it to the peak of mount Ihu. Exhausted Gali sat down on a pile of snow that was sturdy enough to hold her weight,

"Here we are" said Kopaka standing next to her "now will you tell why you wanted to come up here?" Gali didn't answer his question but instead went to inspect the peak.

Gali could hardly see anything with all the snow _there must be something_ she thought. Gali realised she might work faster if Kopaka helped her "Kopaka are you going to help me or just stand there?"

"I am helping I'm making sure nothing attacks us, anyway I don't know what it is your looking for" answered Kopaka _that makes two of us_ she thought.

Kopaka was getting bored Gali had been trying to find something for hours with no luck _she won't find anything I never found anything up here_ but then Gali shouted to him "Wait I think I found something" Kopaka turned around to see her kneeled down apparently reading something but before he had a chance to walk over to her out of the corner of his eye he saw something it was a bright light, he looked up and gasped falling from the sky was a metal canister big enough to fit him in but to his horror it was heading straight for Gali.

"Gali move!" he shouted

"What, why" Gali asked "I've only just found-"Gali didn't get to finish her sentence because Kopaka had grabbed her and Gali soon found out why, the canister slammed into the ground hitting the spot where she had been sitting almost moments ago, Kopaka and Gali where sent flying to the ground and were covered in snow. When the dust cleared everything was still Kopaka was laid on the ground she then realised how they had landed Gali was laid on top of Kopaka her mask flushing red she rolled off of him and saw his mask go bright pink.

They looked at the canister and to their surprise it opened and out of the canister appeared a figure Gali gasped it was another Toa a pink female Toa with a strange mask "I am Alianuva, Toa of life"


	4. Takoro to Lekoro

sorry I haven't updated in a while this chapter took ages and if you don't like the Hahli/Jala (Do I spell Jala right?) pairing I advise you to look away in the 5th paragraph

* * *

"So Gali when were you planning on telling me that you came up here for the arrival of a new toa" said Kopaka annoyed at Gali for not telling him anything

"I didn't know for sure if it was a Toa!" said Gali "but I did know something was going to happen"

"Anyway shouldn't we be finding the Toa" said Kopaka, Alianuva had left for the Kini-nui and had told Kopaka and Gali to gather the other Toa and go to the Kini-nui. "How about I go get Lewa and Tahu and Takanuva, you go find Pohatu and Onua" said Gali

"Okay" replied Kopaka, he would happily find Onua and Pohatu but he wasn't happy about Gali going to see Tahu without him there to stop anything happening between brother and sister but he didn't have much choice they had to go their separate ways for a while. Kopaka and Gali parted Gali heading towards Ta-koro and Kopaka heading towards Po-koro however even though they paths were different they both felt sadness at their parting, they both wished they could've stayed together, but they had to fulfil their duty as a Toa.

Gali was getting close to Ta-koro she could feel herself getting weaker in the heat. As she walked through the gates she saw one of her matoran, Hahli, and a Ta-matoran, Jaller together she saw them disappear behind a building Gali followed them using the mask of invisibility. They stopped in a back alley Hahli looked sad "Jaller I have to go Turaga Nokama will be worried about me" Hahli said

"I know I have to guard Ta-koro's gates" replied Jaller sighing

"I wish I could stay here with you" said Hahli "It isn't fair I...I love you Jaller." Gali knew that they were friends but she never knew that their relationship had got this far. Jaller took Hahli's hand; she was close to tears "Hahli I love you too" he said he lent in close and kissed her Gali decided to leave them and go and find her brother.

A Ta-matoran told her that Tahu was surfing in the lava river so Gali decided that was her best bet and headed there. Gali was once again weak from the heat of the lava "Tahu" she called there was no answer. Suddenly a huge wave of lava appeared over Gali she had no strength but she readied her axes all the same. Her powers of water didn't work she was helpless as the wave towered over her she closed her eyes and waited for her death to come to her then she felt something grab her and take her away from the lava wave. Gali opened her eyes to see Tahu on his board "Hi Gali" he said casually as he surfed across the wave that Gali had nearly been killed by "Tahu could we get off the wave" asked Gali

"Come to ruin my fun have you? Just kidding Gali lets get off" said Tahu as he swerved his board they landed not too gracefully on the edge of the river. "So Gali what are you doing here?" asked Tahu splitting his board back into his two fire swords "I need you to go to the Kini-Nui, a new toa has appeared" said Gali, Tahu was astonished "A new toa? When did he appear and where?" asked Tahu

"Well first of all it isn't a he it's a she"

"Oh" said Tahu

"And she appeared when Kopaka and I were at the top of mount Ihu"said Gali. At the mention of his brother's name Tahu's eyes glared he was annoyed _why did she go to him for help? Why didn't she come to me? _Tahu thought, he knew Kopaka liked Gali he could tell by the way Kopaka was always staring at her, well Tahu wasn't going to have any of it Tahu also had feelings for Gali and he wasn't about to let Kopaka take her from him. "Tahu I need you to go to the Kini and wait for the others "said Gali

"Aren't you coming with me?" asked Tahu

"No I have to go find Lewa and Takanuva" Gali said

"Oh, well Takanuva is already at the Kini so you only have to go find Lewa" said Tahu slightly upset she wouldn't be travelling with him.

"Okay thank you and goodbye" said Gali.

Gali was nearing Le-koro, after she had sent Tahu to the Kini-Nui she had decided to take a break but she was soon back on her feet and nearing Le-Koro. The jungle was huge and she knew from past experiences that it could be dangerous but luckily for Gali Lewa had always been there to help her out. Gali was determined not to get into trouble she had already done so more than once that day and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

Gali had been walking through the beautiful but deadly jungle for hours she was extremely hot and wanted nothing more than to return to Ga-Koro. Gali hadn't seen any trace of Lewa she wished that he would appear soon. She was beginning to give up hope when she heard a twig crack behind her she turned around to see a shadow dart behind a tree she was about to continue on when something rushed up to her from behind and lifted her off her feet. Gali was shocked she was flying through the air she looked up to see who it was carrying her she gasped it was non other than Lewa _no wonder I couldn't find him he's been following me all this time_ "Hi Gali" said Lewa "What are you doing slow-walking through Le-Koro?" asked Lewa

"I was looking for you" said Gali "I need you to come with me to the Kini with me"

"Why?" asked Lewa

"Because a new Toa has appeared" replied Gali. Lewa nearly dropped her

"A…a new toa" Lewa said sounding extremely surprised "When did this happen"

"Not long ago, she appeared on mount Ihu" answered Gali "and now she's at the Kini-Nui"

"Well that's where we are quick-headed" said Lewa and so Lewa set course for the Kini-Nui and Lewa, carrying Gali, flew towards the sunset and the Kini.


	5. Kopaka's journey part 1

Yes I finished it this chapter took forever

Takua:could it be anything to do with the fact that your lazy?

I am NOT lazy! now if you'll excuse me Takua has a date with the chainsaw

* * *

The sun beamed down on the barren landscape that was Po-Wahi as the Toa of ice walked towards the gates of Po-koro he knew that there was little chance of Pohatu actually being in his village but it was a good place to start. Walking to the gates Kopaka noticed something, on the path he was walking on there were strange marks, they almost looked like footprints, he decided it was probably nothing and carried on. As Kopaka entered the village the Po-matoran stared at him and whispered, he hardly, if ever, visited this village and so the matoran were scared by his presence but it felt as if there was something else another reason for them to be scared.

Kopaka stepped into Onewa's hut it was dimly lit and full of old trinkets of Onewa's past. "Ah Kopaka, Toa of ice what brings you here on this fine day" asked Onewa stepping into the light

"Turaga I need to talk to Pohatu, do you know where he is?" asked Kopaka who knew the answer even before he said the question "No I don't know where Toa Pohatu is, he could be miles from here" He answered sadly obviously it had been a while since Pohatu had been to his village and his Turaga was starting to get worried, Kopaka needed to find Pohatu no matter "Well I need to find him so if comes here tell him Kopaka was looking for him" said Kopaka

"Yes Toa, oh while you are out could you keep an eye out for a matoran" said Onewa sighing Kopaka turned around "A matoran, what happened?" he asked

"Well a few days ago in the middle of the night one of our matoran was... taken" said Onewa

"Taken? By what?" asked Kopaka who was confused

"We don't know it was in the night all we know is that it was no Rahi"

"How do you know it wasn't a Rahi?" asked Kopaka out of curiosity

"Follow me I'll show you what I mean" said Onewa as he left his hut followed by Kopaka. They walked down through the village being watched by the matoran every step of the way.

When they reached the hut a Kopaka saw a strange sight, the outside of the hut was completely untouched but as he entered the inside there was evidence of a struggle, but Kopaka didn't know why it was strange then it hit him, Rahi can't open doors.

As he examined the hut he could see any scratch marks but a table had been knocked over and the bed was in a strange position. "Come over here" said Onewa, Kopaka went over to him and saw what Onewa was looking at, in the corner of the room there was an odd mark on the wall it was a frozen liquid but it was too misty to be water "That brings back memories" he said pointing at the liquid "But it scares me to think how it got here" Kopaka touched the liquid even though his senses had told him not to, the liquid was cold and when he touched it his mind was flooded with memories of his transformation into Toa nuva he suddenly realised what the liquid was, it was frozen Protodermis.

Kopaka was confused _how did this get to Po-Koro? _He asked himself he turned to the wise Turaga "What was the name of the matoran?" asked Kopaka he knew it probably didn't matter but he had to know

Onewa sighed deeply "It was Hewki" Kopaka had heard of Hewki he was one of the best Kohli players in Mata-Nui and had beat Kopaka's Kohli team more than once. "Pohatu is out looking for Hewki isn't he?" Kopaka asked he knew that Pohatu would be, after all it was his duty "Yes that is what Pohatu is doing" Onewa replied, Kopaka picked up a hint of sadness in his voice "Your worried about Pohatu because he hasn't returned yet" said Kopaka

"Unfortunately you are right" said Onewa sighing deeply and so they both walked out of the hut Kopaka knew that he would have to find Pohatu and that his sister had probably already found her brothers and was heading to the Kini. "Turaga I will find Pohatu because that is my duty now" said Kopaka he said his goodbyes to the Turaga and set off to find Pohatu and Hewki.

Kopaka walked through the heat of the desert he was hot too hot and had no idea of where to start looking for Pohatu or Hewki. But then to his surprise he tripped which had never happened to him before and was probably because of the heat but what he tripped up over was the answer to his questions when he looked at the strange mark he had tripped over he saw that there were more of them he realised what they were, they were footprints. Kopaka decided that if he followed them he might find Pohatu or maybe the matoran so he got off of the dirt and followed the trail of footprints hopefully at the end he would find Pohatu and Hewki.

Kopaka dropped to his knees he was exhausted, normally he'd be able to walk twice the distance that he had today but the heat was sapping his energy he could barely walk. He had to keep going he was determined not to die here his legs were stiff but he pushed himself up and carried on. Every step was painful his legs were like rocks moving them took a great deal of strength, which he didn't have, but he had to keep going if he fell down now he would never get up again. Kopaka then noticed something, about two metres ahead of him the footprints he had been following stopped out in the middle of nowhere he walked up to where they stopped there was nothing for miles Kopaka's only clue had failed he collapsed unable to carry on he was lost with no idea where to go and with no strength. Suddenly the ground he was laid on crumbled around him, he was unable to escape, he fell he was surrounded by darkness as the light disappeared he became unconscious he felt his life leaving him but he didn't die because one word kept his soul from escaping _Gali.

* * *

_

hope you liked it part 2 is coming soon now where was I grabs chainsaw 


	6. Kopaka's journey 2 and authors note

Kopaka awoke to darkness he remembered falling through a hole in the desert, but he wasn't in the desert anymore it was too cold. He sat up and looked at his surroundings, it was dark and damp Kopaka guessed he was in a cave.

He stood up; he was in an underground tunnel if he followed it one way would probably lead to Onu-koro but he had no idea which way that was. Kopaka heard a sound behind him, when he turned around all he saw was a wall he put his ear to the wall and realised the noise was coming from inside the wall, he knew what it was. Kopaka ran to the middle of the cave and readied his shield he knew what was coming next. The wall collapsed, Kopaka used his shield to stop him getting crushed under all the rubble.

When the dust cleared Kopaka could make out a figure, it got closer to Kopaka he knew who it was. "Hello Onua" said Kopaka putting his shield onto his back

"Kopaka what are you doing here?" asked Onua astonished to see him in Onu-koro, "Well, I dropped in for a visit, literally" said Kopaka rubbing the back of his head where he had hit the floor. "So that's what that noise was, I came here to find out what had made the noise it must've been you when you fell into the cave" said Onua. Kopaka then noticed something on the floor; it was, to his amazement, a footprint. They carried on down the tunnel "Onua, look at the floor" Kopaka said, Onua looked downwards and gave Kopaka a confused look "What are they?" asked Onua

"They're footprints" answered Kopaka

"I was following them before I fell into this cave; they just stopped in the middle of the desert" said Kopaka explaining what had had happened to Onua as they both followed the footprints down the tunnel "Tell me Onua, have any of your matoran gone missing?" asked Kopaka

"No, why do you ask?" answered Onua

"It's just that I'm down here searching for Pohatu's matoran Hewki" said Kopaka "I just thought that maybe it had happened to you as well"

Once again the footprints stopped quite suddenly but this time they came to a stop in front of a wall. Kopaka examined it there was a few dents in the wall but apart from that there was nothing different about it to the naked eye but Kopaka using his mask could see that this wall was not a wall, it was a door.

* * *

Authors Note: I know this story is one of my most popular but I can't continue it simply because I have no interest in it anymore (and I can't remember the plotline :S) I'm sorry to all that were interested in it but this is all I wrote while I still had the insperation 2 years ago and what does the door lead to? your guess is as good as mine I honestly couldn't tell you (I really need to write these things down) But at least this story will die with dignity rather than me making it up as I go along.


End file.
